


Mrs. Monroe - a deeper shade of brown

by Girlvert



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scat, School Uniforms, Taboo, Teenagers, Weird Plot Shit, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: Mrs. Monroe is an attractive platinum blonde lady , who has a very special taste in young girls.Characters:Mrs. Monroes - 35 yoNatalie - 18 yoWarnings: contains weird stuff like Scat.





	Mrs. Monroe - a deeper shade of brown

this is the story of Mrs. Monroe,  a very attractive blonde woman in her 30s. When she was younger she was a professional ballet dancer and very famous for her energetic, acrobatic dance style. She is still very active in dancing and so her body is still very muscular and strong.

Mrs. Louise Monroe lives with her son from a previous relationship in the beautiful city of Los Angeles. Her son Jeremy just finished high school and is going to start college soon.

 

Due to her natural talent and charisma she is well respected by the group of girl’s she leads in her artistic projects. She was an idol for everyone. But her life changed drastically when her son Jeremy introduced his new girlfriend Natalie to her. Natalie was a young teenage girl with a perfectly shaped body an angelic face and a pair of beautiful legs.

 

But there was something wrong in the mind of Mrs. Monroe as a very caring mother she must make sure that his new girlfriend would be the best girl he could find. So she had very high demands on Natalie at which she looked with an extreme kind of morbid jealousy.

 

For Mrs. Monroe all young girls where kind of sluts trying to play games on young boys breaking their hearts and left them emotionally destroyed so Mrs. Monroe couldn’t let this happen. It was time to test Natalie and give her a chance to prove that she was the right girlfriend for Jeremy.

 

So finally at this mild summer’s day Mrs. Monroe called Natalie on her cell phone and asked her to come over she would like to discuss some things with her. Jeremy wasn’t home this time he was hanging out with his friends to play football. Natalie rang the bell and Mrs. Monroe let her into the house.

 

 **“Look who do we smell here?”,** Mrs. Monroe said with a dismissive tone in her voice while eying Natalie suspiciously.

Natalie was wearing her hot school uniform, a grey-black checkered miniskirt, a black cardigan and boots.

Natalie was quite shy and confused by Mrs. Monroe’s reaction but asked her friendly with a calm voice,

 

 “Mrs. Monroe why do you want me to come over, is everything right with Jeremy?”

 

**“Nothing is right, young lady”, the tone of Mrs. Monroe’s voice getting more and more aggressive, “I don’t like how you dress up, frankly speaking you look like a slut!”**

 

“But Mrs. Monroe, how can you say something like that, I’m not a slut, I do love Jeremy! And many girls at my age dress up like that, it’s purely natural!”

 

**“Natural? Only sluts dress up like whores, just look at you with your short skirt and how you show your legs and skin, don’t you feel ashamed of yourself, do your parent’s know what kind of slut they have grew up?”**

 

“N…noh Mrs. Monroe it’s nothing like that, I’m a good girl” Natalie said with a stuttering voice feeling very embarrassed by the comments of Mrs. Monroe.

 

**“Well, Natalie then show me what kind of good girl you are and come closer!”**

 

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach Natalie came closer and closer to Mrs. Monroe who started to look very deep into her eyes and deeply sniff at her and turns her nose up like she was smelling something really unpleasant.

 

 **“What a dirty whore you are, you fuck around a lot don’t you, I can smell it!,** Mrs. Monroe said and started to lay around her arms around her hips.

 

Obviously confused Natalie tried to free herself from the tight grasp of Mrs. Monroe.

 

Then suddenly as a gesture of calming her down Mrs. Monroe looked deep into Natalies eyes and gently caress her cheekbefore she started to give her a little passionate kiss on her mouth.

 

“Mrs. Monroe what… what are you doing”, Natalie said slightly confused.

 

**“Well Natalie, I think that you are a dirty stinky slut who is dressed like a whore and I think there is only one way to save you!”**

 

 Before Natalie could answer Mrs. Monroe began to stick her tongue into Natalie’s mouth and kiss her wildly still having her arms around her hips. They were standing right in the hallway in front of a big mirror and Mrs. Monroe slowly began to touch young Natalie under the skirt. So when Natalie first noticed the strong hands of Mrs. Monroe on her panties she was quite shocked and shrank back. “Mrs. Monroe…what are you doin?... please stop… touching me!!! Stop it!”

 

 But Mrs. Monroe just acted as nothing happened and kissed her even more intensive. Natalie totally surprised by the situation just let it happen.

 

After a while Mrs. Monroe, who was a few inches taller than Natalie started to look into the mirror while having Natalie still in her arms groping her from behind. Her hands were now around Natalie’s buttcheeks and she slowly started to pull down her panties. Natalie was like in trance during Mrs. Monroe’s kissing and moaned a little in lustful pleasure. It must have been her first experience with another woman. Inch by inch Mrs. Monroe pulled Natalie’s panties further down until her buttcheeks were fully exposed. Mrs. Monroe than started to knead them slowly. Mrs. Monroe started to look into the mirror again and in the reflection she could nowsee Natalie’s naked buttcheeks under full control of her hands. She stretched Natalie’s buttcheeks a bit apart to get a glance at her young innocent cunt. **“Hmmm how sweet and tender it looks like a fleshy flower”, Mrs. Monroe thought.**

 

The mere sight of Natalie’s cunt while she was wearing that hot school uniform made Mrs. Monroe extremely wet and gave her a sign that it was time for taking the next step. She seized her fiercly at the arm and brought her to the kitchen.  

 

**“Well Natalie the only way to save your spoilt soul is to purify you!”**

 

“Purify, what do you mean by that Mrs. Monroe?”

 

**“Soon you will understand Natalie but first, please drink what is in this glass!”, she said and handed Natalie a glass with something which looked like murky water. “**

 

“What’s this Mrs. Monroe..”, Natalie asked.

 

**“Don’t worry this is just some special kind of tonic which will help you to get purified”**

 

Trusting the words of Mrs. Monroe Natalie drank the special tonic not knowing that this would change her life as it has been substantially.

 

**“Now turn around young whore and bend over the kitchen tabel!!!**

Hestitatingly, with a bad feeling in her stomach Natalie started to bend a little over the kitchen tabe.

 

**“Bend a little more stinky slut and spread your legs wide!”**

Natalie did as she was told. And as soon as Mrs. Monroe had the full view on Natalie’s hot legs she began to kneel behind her to take a closer look. She placed her strong womanly hands directly onto Natalie’s fully exposed asscheeks and pulled them as far as possible. Natalie moaned out loudly when she felt her cold strong hands. Seems like the predator had it’s prey under full control!

 

Mrs. Monroe not only kneaded her soft tender asscheeks she also touched Natalie’s tights and calves while she started to deeply inhale her young innocent scent.  She sniffled at her leg’s  from the tights to her calves and started to lick them slowly. Natalie was quite confused about the situation but  just let it happen.

 

The arousment in Mrs. Monroe grew bigger and bigger the more she and suddenly she buried her head directly between Natalie’s asscheeks and started to inhale the young girl’s scent even more intensively. Mrs. Monroe just pressed her head fiercely onto Natalie’s buttcheeks and kept it rested there for quite a long time before she started to taste some of her young innocent aroma.

“Mrs. Monroe please don’t do that down there, I’m a good girl!” Natalie insisted but Mrs. Monroe really didn’t noticed what Natalie was saying and even started to stick her tongue deep into Natalie’s tight anus.

 

“Hmm, this tastes like Honey for me” Mrs. Monroe was thinking and moistened Natalie’s young innocent asshole and stimulated it with her tongue widely.

 

Natalie was moaning out loud. She never felt something like this before and she wasn’t sure if she should enjoy it or stop Mrs. Monroe from doing it. Natalie was strongly confused. But suddenly something happened which would even worsen the situation for young pure Natalie even more. Natalie had this strange unpleasant feeling in her stomach now for quite a while. Something was bubbling in her tummy and soon she felt very uneasy and totally cramped.

 

“Mrs. Monroe I don’t feel right, I think I have to go to the bathroom… Mrs. Monroe please stop this I can’t hold it anymore, please let me go!!!”

 

Mrs. Monroe didn’t listen and went on but as soon as Natalie tried to stop Mrs. Monroe and strike out with her arms, Mrs. Monroe noticed the seriousness of the situation and took some necessary action.

**“Natalie shut up and do what I told you! Just stay in that position this is very important. Ok!!”**

**“But Mrs. Monroe I really have to go to the bathroom I feel very uneasy in my tumm.. please!”**

Mrs. Monroe completely ignored her begging to stop completely and sticked her tongue even deeper in young Natalie’s anus which surprisingly started to gape a little.

 

“Oh no Mrs. Monroe don’t let this happen please”

 

But it was to late Mrs. Monroe made sure to cover Natalie’s anus completely with her mouth and out of the blue Natalie needed to fart directly into Mrs. Monroe’s mouth.

 **“Bargh… this was intense”** Mrs. Monroe thought with an disgusted impression in her face after she just tasted some of the bitter scent.  **“But necessary”….** Mrs Monroe now started to open her mouth wide.

 

**“Natalie there is only one way for you to get puriefied. You have to shit into my mouth!!!”**

Totally shocked by the words of Mrs. Monroe, Natalie tried to escape from the situation but Mrs. Monroe hold her tight and made all resistance futile.

 

**“Natalie please it’s the only way to save your young soul. Your soul and body needs to get purified, there is no other option! Do it for Jeremy. Don’t we both want only the best for him?”**

 

In that moment Natalie started to cry and tears where running down her cheeks. “Please don’t force me, please I promise, I’ll be a good girl… but please don’t  let me do this horrible thing!”

 

Mrs. Monroe knew that it was already too late to stop her mission. So she just placed her face behind Natalie’s gaping asshole and all of a sudden a big brown stinky stream of diarroetic shit found it’s way out of the young girls’s innocent anus directly into Mrs. Monroe’s mouth. “Barrghh…bahhh…mmpf” she mumbled while receiving the shit of Natalie. **“Don’t stop Natalie!!!! Just shit… give me more shit… please**!!!”, Mrs. Monroe was begging her and clasped Natalie’s athletic legs. She could feel every muscle of her legs while Natalie was shitting, feeling this young girl’s muscles gave Mrs. Monroe an additional arousement boost.

 

In that moment Natalie groaned out loud and strained even more shit out of her dirty teenage ass cunt. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Monroe, please forgive me!”

 

 So Mrs. Monroe’s whole mouth was getting filled with hot stinky shit but she couldn’t hold everything of it so most of the shit was just flooding out of her mouth directly onto her cleavage, skirt and knees. “Mrs. Monroe tried to swallow as much shit as she could but as soon as some of the shit was passing her throat she needed to gag intensively.

 

Also, there were drops of stinky shit dripping from Natalie’s ass to her knee pits and calves so Mrs. Monroe was determined to lick everything out before just one drop was wasted. She collected every drop of shit with her tongue and slurped it into her mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry Natalie but I have to eat your shit…all of it!” she mumbled with her shit filled mouth,  swallowed some of it and tried to suppress the gag reflex of her body which just started to revolt as a natural reaction. It was the first time for Mrs. Monroe to actually eat shit. She bent her head to her shit covered knees and started to slurp everything  into her mouth. Natalie was extremely disgusted by the sight but she was so relieved that she could get rid of that unpleasant feeling even if it was such a strange way. Shitting into another woman’s face or even mouth was just such a grotesque image that just to think about it was just sick.

 

After Mrs. Monroe ate all of Natalie’s stinky shit she was totally exhausted but also quite glad that she could complete her mission. She cleaned her dirty brown mouth with her own skirt  smiled and gave Natalie a dirty kiss on her cheek. Mrs. Monroe was still in trance and didn’t say anything to Natalie. Natalie was just leaving the house and only moments later she finally realizes what just happened. “Did this really happen” She asked herself. “Did I really just shit into Mrs. Monroe’s mouth”. Natalie was very confused about the whole incident and wanted never to tell anybody about it. But what if…what if Mrs. Monroe was right and Natalie was really getting purified. Was this the way to save every young girl’s lost soul. Only time will tell!


End file.
